Teaser Project FF
by YunWon
Summary: hanya Project/Teaser FF aja. Yang baca dan tertarik kepada salah satu cerita, DIMOHON REVIEW!


Teaser Fanfiction

Annyeong! Author Is Back!#dancemama #plak

Author mau kasih tau beberapa fanfiction Author, dan pastinya YAOI, huwehehehehe.

Di teaser ini bukan cuma EXO ajj, ada juga beberapa pairing favorite Author, so, Cekidot!

:

:

:

:

:

:

:  
:

1. Idiots

Genre: Romance, Little bit of humor

Pair: XiuChen/ ChenMin (XiuminxChen)

Rate: T

Length: Three-shoot#notsure

Xiumin, bernama asli Kim Minseok, adalah seorang idiot di EXO Junior High School. Tapi sebenarnya, dibalik tingkah idiotnya, ia mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang juga membuatnya diterima di EXO Junior High School. Eh?

Chen, panggilan dari seorang Kim Jong Dae, adalah seorang prince yang tergabung di geng 'XOXO 88'. Dan entah kenapa, ia tertarik kepada seorang Xiumin.

Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

"Gue Xiumin. Kenapa?"/ "Xiumin menang olimpiade? Impossible"/ "LO NAKSIR XIUMIN BRO?! GILA!"/ "Sorry, Gue gak maksud.."/ "Bukan, tadi suara si Mohawk jatoh dari genteng"

2. Xiumin Hyung! Saranghae

Genre: Romance

Pair: XiuminxEXO (XiuKai, XiuChen, XiuRis, XiuTao, KyungMin, XiuLay, SeMin, SuMin, ChanMin, BaekMin, XiuHan/ LuMin)

Rate: M #ditabokmassa

Length: Multi Chapter

Xiumin adalah seorang member Boyband yang kurang diperhatikan, dan itu membuatnya sedih. Tapi tanpa ia sadari, 11 member lainnya ternyata jatuh cinta kepadanya. Hmm, kira-kira siapa ya, yang akan dipilih Xiumin? #gaknyambung

"Jujur, aku cinta Min-Min hyung"/ "Gak segampang itu, naga bego. Langkahin gue dulu"/ "Thiumin hyung, tharanghae"/ "Aaah…Kris..Moreeh"/ "Jadi hyung pilih siapa?"/ "Gue kan ganteng"

3. Wedding Dress

Genre: Sad Romance #ngibul

Pair: GTOP, but focus on Broken!GDYB

Rate: T

Length: Oneshoot

Harusnya yang berdiri disana bersama Jiyong adalah Youngbae, tapi sayang ada Seunghyun yang menggantikannya. Seunghyun, Sahabatnya sendiri, telah merebut Jiyong-NYA. Dan hari ini, Seunghyun mengundangnya untuk bermain piano disaat mereka akan mengucap janji setia. Ironis sekali bukan?. Tapi Youngbae tetap tegar. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Jiyong menciumnya. Oh, setelah membuat Youngbae terpuruk, ia mencium Youngbae untuk apa? Dasar namja brengsek. Tapi sebenarnya Jiyong mempunyai niat baik mencium Youngbae…

4. Dilema Pesantren

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: SeKai, SuD.O, XiuChen, BaekTao , KrAy, ChanLu

Rate: T

Length: Multi Chapter

Hidup di pesantren memang tidak mudah, dan juga banyak masalah, pastinya. Terlebih bagi 6 yeoja ini. Mulai dari kangen emak, alergi makanan, susah ngapalin, dihukum, sampai…. Jatuh Cinta

"Huweeee! GUE KANGEN EMAK!"/ "Idiih, si Princess ngorok"/ "DILARANG PACARAN!"/ "Eh gila, ni kitab susah banget dibaca!"/ "grooook.."/ "TERKUTUKLAH PAK KYUHYUN! SEMOGA PSPNYA RUSAK!"/ "hiks…gue alergi kangkung"/ "CACING KOK BISA LARI?!"/ "Eh, dia ganteng ya?"/ "1+1= 11"

5. It Hurts

Genre: Romance Sad

Pair: KrisHo, KrisTao

Rate: T

Length: Oneshoot

Kris, seorang namja brengsek yang berhasil merebut hati seorang Suho, Siswa teladan yang ramah dan baik hati. Kisah cinta mereka penuh lika-liku, namun itu tetap tidak menyurutkan cinta Suho kepada Kris. Suho bertekad untuk membuat Kris berubah, Namun Kris tidak bisa berubah. Kris tetaplah Kris, ia bahkan berselingkuh di belakangnya.

"Saranghae Kris"/ "Aku dan kamu seperti Langit dan Bumi,ya?"/ "Mian Suho, aku...mencintai Tao"/ "Brengsek!AKU BENCI KAMU!"/ "Kau menuduhku mendua, ternyata sebaliknya kan?"/ "KRIS!AWAS!"/ "mian Kris..."/ "TIDAK! SUHO KEMBALI! MAAFKAN AKU SUHO!"

6. EXO Leader Love Story

Genre: Romance

Pair: KrisxEXO (KrisTao, KriSuho, KrisMin, KrisYeol, KrisBaek, KrisLay, KrisHan, KrisChen, KrisHun, KriSoo, KrisKai)

Rate: T nyerempet M #tabok

Length: Multi Chapter

Kris, sang official Leader EXO, mempunyai kisah cinta yang unik. Ia memiliki banyak sekali namjachingu, dan semua namjachingunya itu adalah para membernya sendiri! Sepertinya sudah menjadi hal wajar bagi para member melihat Kris bermesraan bersama member lain, padahal mereka juga namjachingunya Kris. Loh?

"Suho, I Love You"/ "Kau tahu Yeollie? Kau itu permataku"/ "Jangan seperti itu, Lulu sayang. memangnya kau mau ku'makan'?"/ "Wajahmu bahkan lebih manis daripada cake buatanmu, Kyungsoo"/ "Kau lebih lucu daripada Panda, Tao"/ "Pipimu besar sekali Min Hyung, Membuatmu lebih imut dimataku"/ "Kulitmu bahkan lebih putih dari susu, itu cocok untukmu Sehunna"/ "Walaupun kau hitam dan pendek, aku tetap mencintaimu, my KaiKai"/ "Bibirmu mirip bebek kalau seperti itu,ChenChen. Yasudah, sini aku cium"/ "Tak usah memakai eyelinerpun, kau sudah sangat cantik dimataku, Baekkie"/ "Lay,kau tahu? Cintaku padamu tak bisa diukur oleh apapun"/ "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memilih siapapun diantara kalian. Aku terlanjur cinta kepada kalian, Sorry"

:

:

:

:

:

Nah, itulah beberapa ff yang dibuat oleh Author. Sejujurnya yang dah jadi cuman Wedding Dress, yang lain masih project#Ditabok. Okeh, yang mau ffnya dipost, coment nama ffnya yaa!#gakada

Ps: Another World belum dilanjut, lagi habis ide#plak .Nanti kalau ada ide bakalan dilanjut kok

Pss: Kalau untuk Xiumin Hyung! Saranghae sama EXO Leader Love Story paling nanti abis lebaran

Psss: kabar gembira untuk author! Di ponpes boleh bawa Laptop!#jogetgee. Artinya Author bisa ngetik ff,hehehe. Tapi Author bawanya nanti, kalau dah beli. Maklum, laptop yang dipake pinjeman, wkwkwk

See you!


End file.
